Mayordomo
by Alicia Medina
Summary: [One-Shot] [Semi AU] [Ciel!Fem] Nunca imaginó que el último de sus caprichos, le daría un giro muy radical a su vida. [Fic para "unión oficial al foro" del foro: "Mánsión Phantomhive"]


El genial mundo de _Kuroshitsuji _pertenece a _Yana Toboso._

**Aclaraciones:**

_Semi Au. Este One-Shot es para la "unión oficial al foro" del foro: "Mansión Phantomhive"* (Link en mi perfil)._

_El crédito de la imagen no es mía._

* * *

><p><strong>Mayordomo<strong>

* * *

><p>Ciel Phantomhive no era como todas las demás condesas que existían, ella era diferente, se negaba a creerse inferior a un hombre y odiaba ser excluida en los asuntos de negocios porque la empresa de su padre le pertenecía por derecho; aunque éste le dijera qué no era así, que la empresa pasaría a manos del que sería esposo de Ciel, ella se negaba a aceptar eso.<p>

Se negaba a casi todo lo que conocía; a los vestidos demasiado elegantes o de colores pasteles. Amaba más los colores oscuros; el negro y el azul principalmente. Pero no podía ponérselos porque no eran propios de una _dama de sociedad_, cómo odiaba en verdad esas estúpidas etiquetas que a final de cuentas solo servían para diferenciar aún más a los pobres de los ricos.

Ciel era diferente, parecía sacada de otra época, una dónde ella tuviera voz ante las decisiones que tomaban; porque también odiaba quedarse callada cuándo quería decir algo. Si tenía una opinión debería ser libre de expresarla así de simple y sencillo, pero al parecer eso no se veía para nada bien. Muchas veces su madre la reprendía y la hacía volver a tomar sus clases sobre el comportamiento que debería de tomar en una fiesta o cosas así; clases que ella ya se sabía de memoria y qué, estaba segura, ni en un millón de años se le olvidarían.

Una vez ella había preguntado sobre el trabajo de su padre pero éste le había dicho que sus asuntos con la reina no eran cosas de ella, pero le había garantizado que no era nada malo. Aunque Ciel sabía que su padre mentía, podía leerlo en su mirada y sabía que le estaba ocultando muchas más cosas, pero finalmente decidió quedarse callada y opinar en silencio, tenía un presentimiento de que muy pronto la verdad saldría a la luz.

Muchas veces se preguntó cómo era que su madre Rachel podía aguantar todo eso, tal vez era la costumbre o el hecho de haber sido enseñada así o quién-sabe-qué era la cosa que hacía a su madre soportar todo lo que vivía. ¿Acaso su madre nunca había soñado con viajar lejos de esa mansión? Se preguntó. ¿Acaso no deseaba también saber cómo se manejaba una gran empresa como era la que manejaba su padre?

¿Por qué ella por ser mujer no tenía permitido saber cómo manejar una empresa? ¡Le encantaba eso! Le llamaba mucho la atención como su padre parecía hacer buenos negocios y éstos solo generaban muy buenas ganancias para la compañía; también le gustaba ver la cara de satisfacción de todos los niños al ver los nuevos juguetes o probar todos los dulces que la compañía fabricaba.

Sí, Ciel soñaba con tomar el control de todo eso.

Y ni mencionar el hecho de proteger a la reina, ser la guardiana de su majestad y aparte resolver todos los crímenes que la policía no podía; todo eso le parecía emocionante y un verdadero desafío que ella encantada tomaría. Ciel Phantomhive soñaba con tomar el lugar de su padre y hacer lo mismo que hacía él y hasta llegar a superarlo.

¿Por qué no podía llegar a superarlo? ¿Por qué no podía llevar aún más alto el honor de la familia Phantomhive?

Se recostó en su cama observando el cielo azul y la luna. Ella sabía que eran deseos de una pequeña niña de cinco casi seis años, pequeños deseos que quería ver vueltos realidad pero qué sospechaba sería muy imposible de hacer, pero claro que no se desharía de ellos, sabía que un día demostraría de lo que sería verdaderamente capaz como la primogénita de los Phantomhive.

* * *

><p>Odiaba las damas de compañía y el hecho de que estuvieran demasiado pegadas a sus amas, también el hecho de que las acompañarán hasta en el baño. Suspiró al ver a todas las damas de compañía y al pensar que pronto tendría una; sus padres se estaban esforzando por encontrar una dama de compañía que no fuera muy fácil de espantar, porque ella había espantado a las demás. Nunca se consideró una niña dulce o algo por el estilo, su prima Elizabeth era la dulce y amable, ella era lo contrario; ella orgullosa y si no quería una dama de compañía, no la tendría.<p>

Se había encargado de que cada dama de compañía saliera corriendo al ver su cara de enojada o, si eso no funcionaba, se encargaba de agotarlas tanto y decirles que apenas era el primer día y ellas inmediatamente decían que no estaban aptas para cuidar de alguien como ella. Siempre se salía con la suya, era buena haciendo eso y ella no quería una dama de compañía; ella quería un mayordomo. ¿Qué? Ciel pensaba que era mucho mejor tener un mayordomo qué una irritante dama de compañía, sin embargo, su madre le había dicho que no se vería correcto que tuviera uno.

Aún en contra de sus deseos, tuvo una dama de compañía que no era una oponente fácil; sus padres pensaron que habían hecho un buen trabajo, pero ella sabía que no era así. Ella se desharía de la dama de compañía y así lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Tenía trece años cuándo sus padres habían tenido un accidente pero muchos no pensaron que fue así, ni ella misma. Ciel sabía que el accidente había sido planeado para deshacerse de la familia Phantomhive de una buena vez, pero no contaron con qué ella no estaría en aquel vehículo ni tampoco en la mansión; ella se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo al cuidado de Tanaka, mayordomo de su padre y buen amigo de la familia.<p>

A ella le habían explicado muy bien la situación y después de enterrar a sus padres y quedarse durante un mes con Tanaka preguntándose qué haría y la respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que ella pensó. ¡Ya sabía que lo haría! Levantaría la mansión y la compañía, también hablaría con la reina y le diría que le permitiera tomar el lugar de su padre y ser su guardiana.

Lo tenía todo planeado; finalmente podría poner en alto el apellido Phantomhive aun siendo una mujer.

Y lo había logrado de manera excelente para gran asombro de todos los que siempre le dijeron que no podía. Ciel Phantomhive llevó muy bien todo lo que era la reconstrucción de la mansión y empresa, no solo dejándolas como nuevas, sino también dándoles un aire distinto; la compañía también empezaba a extenderse hasta otros lugares del mundo, lo que significaba muchísima más ganancia.

Y con casi todos sus caprichos cumplidos, Ciel decidió que era hora de conseguir un mayordomo.

* * *

><p>El invierno llegó y fue así como conoció a Sebastián Michaelis, se veía que era nuevo en eso de ser un mayordomo y ella decidió que le daría una oportunidad, le había dejado demasiado claro que si fallaba en algo, ella lo despediría inmediatamente sin siquiera escuchar sus múltiples disculpas o cualquier cosa que quisiera decir. Sebastián rió levemente y dijo que aceptaba y qué no le fallaría en nada a su nueva ama.<p>

Ella no le creyó nada, solamente esperaba no haber tomado una decisión equivocada al elegirlo. Después de todo era la persona con la que más iba a convivir de ahora en adelante.

Ciel sintió la insistente mirada carmesí de Sebastián en ella. Ah, esa era otro factor nada peculiar en el chico; tenía los ojos color carmín fuerte y podía apostar a que intimidaban a quién sea.

—¿Qué? ¿Deseas decirme algo?

Bueno ya había sido descubierto y ya nada le quedaba, así que decidió que sería sincero con su nueva ama.

—La verdad nunca pensé que una condesa desearía tener un mayordomo.

—Eres como los demás.

Sebastián sonrió. —Cuándo era chico también me preguntaba porque las mujeres no podían tener un mayordomo —confesó—, todos me miraban raro por pensar eso. Creo que me contagie.

Ciel abrió los ojos sorprendida por la confesión. Siempre pensó que era la única con ese tipo de pensamientos pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así, de que tal vez podían existir más personas como ella o tal vez como Sebastián. Y si no era así estaba feliz de tener a alguien como Sebastián trabajando con ella, porque así las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

—Ha sabido manejar muy bien la empresa, todos han mencionado lo bien que le está yendo a los Phantomhive. Muchas felicidades _my lady. _—hizo una leve reverencia.

Ciel se sonrojó levemente, no sabía la razón; podía ser el hecho de que nadie la había llamado así y la pronunciación la puso nerviosa o algo, pero no creía que sería eso. Tanaka muchas veces le decía s_eñorita _y ella no sentía absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera pena o algo, pero con Sebastián se estaba sonrojando y eso era algo que no debería de suceder. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Miró por la ventana, tratando de hacer que el mayor no viera su sonrojo pero era tarde, ella lo sabía.

—Mañana a primera hora deberás venir para que Tanaka te explique todo lo de la mansión y luego pasarás conmigo para qué termine de explicarte más cosas. —Explicó todavía sin mirar a su nuevo mayordomo—. Recuerda que si haces algo mal, te despido.

Sebastián volvió a sonreír.

—Es todo, puedes irte.

Hizo una leve reverencia y dijo suavemente—: Hasta mañana _my lady _—y cerró la puerta.

Desde ese momento Ciel se dio cuenta de que su vida tomaría un rumbo completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada.

* * *

><p>Sebastián Michaelis resultó ser el mayordomo casi perfecto, y sí "casi" porque lo único que le faltaba a alguien como él era ser inmortal. Era guapo, más de una sirvienta de la mansión terminaba enamorada de él, era muy puntual y sabía muy bien lo que hacía, nunca le quedaba mal a su ama y ella, en secreto, lo agradecía; era bueno para investigar y armaba muy buenos planes, además qué como ayudante para los casos de la reina era el mejor.<p>

Muchas personas al ver el gran desempeño que tenían Ciel Phantomhive y Sebastián Michaelis les tuvieron envidia y algunos se admiraron de ver lo bien que se complementaban a la hora de trabajar juntos.

Pero eso no era todo, Ciel se había dado cuenta de qué cuándo convivía demasiado tiempo con Sebastián se ponía nerviosa y hacía que el color subiera a sus mejillas. Muchas veces él le había dicho que si tenía fiebre, pero ella siempre le decía que no era nada, aunque eso no hacía menguar la preocupación de él. Aunque Sebastián no era tonto y mucho menos Ciel.

Ella sabía por qué eran esas reacciones cuándo estaba cerca de su mayordomo; lo había leído muchas veces en las novelas románticas que leía cuándo estaba demasiado aburrida o cuándo no tenía ningún trabajo que hacer. Ciel sabía que estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por Sebastián y eso no era algo que le gustará, porque además de qué ella era muchos años menor qué él, era algo imposible. Absolutamente nadie lo aprobaría, sus tíos le dirían que estaba mal y seguramente lo alejarían a él de su lado.

Y no quería eso.

Por eso empezó a tratar de otro modo a Sebastián, cuándo quería algo llamaba a Tanaka, quién sorprendido por el cambio, nunca se negó a ninguna petición de la joven.

Ciel sabía que estaba mal hacer eso, qué debería seguir trabajado con Sebastián, sin importarle esos sentimientos que tenía, pero no podía. Eran tan grandes que siempre se ponía nerviosa o lo miraba más de la cuenta y eso él lo notaba aunque nunca dijera nada.

Por eso Sebastián optó por también cambiar el trato con su ama y Phantomhive se dio cuenta enseguida, él no se acercaba a ella a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario y siempre tenía una cara de completa indiferencia, completamente distinta a su sonrisa como era usual en él, también la manera de hablarle había cambiado, ya no le decía _my lady, _afortunadamente y le decía _lady; _ahora solamente era "ama" o le hablaba de usted y nada más.

Ciel nunca imaginó que extrañaría la sonrisa de Sebastián o que él se preocupará por ella cuándo veía su cara roja, tampoco pensó que extrañaría el modo en el cual le hablaba.

Fue entonces qué se dio cuenta de qué estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sebastián.

Y no era algo bueno.

* * *

><p>Tuvieron que ir a un baile en honor a su majestad. Ciel caminaba por el salón y Sebastián la seguía de cerca, ella se mostraba aburrida y no deseaba bailar absolutamente con nadie. Aunque tampoco nadie la invitaba a bailar al ver la cara qué ésta le brindaba a todo el mundo, o bueno, casi todo el mundo. Sebastián se encontraba del otro lado del salón, había ido por algo de beber para su ama pero no contó con el hecho de que una joven más o menos de su edad se le acercaría para conversar; él no quería ser grosero y aceptó charlar unos breves segundos con ella.<p>

Eso provocó celos en Ciel.

¿Por qué se sentía celosa de la chica? Tal vez porque la chica era de la edad de Sebastián o qué era más bonita. Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ella no era nada de Sebastián, él solamente era su mayordomo y tenía derecho de hacer lo que quisiera. ¿Cierto?

Trató de creerse sus palabras pero fue imposible, los miraba con mucha atención. Sebastián sonreía como solamente él sabía hacerlo, además de qué parecía bromear con la joven enfrente de él y ella reía a grandes carcajadas. Oh, le tuvo tantos celos. Ella deseaba también la sonrisa de Sebastián o qué la hiciera reír o tener momentos a solas con él.

Sebastián sintió una mirada sobre él y volteó topándose con los ojos color zafiro de Ciel. Sonrió y le dijo a la joven frente a ella qué debía volver con su ama, ella soltó algo parecido a un bufido y luego le dijo que estaba bien, fue así como él se acercó a su ama y le tendió la bebida que había ido a buscar solamente para ella.

—Lamento la demora —y cuándo estuvo por sonreírle, se recordó que a su ama no le gustaba y se alejó un poco de ella.

A Sebastián tampoco le gustaba esa distancia, pero si ella lo deseaba así no tenía de otra más que hacer caso.

—Parecías entretenido con ella. —Comentó, aunque después se reprochó mentalmente por haber dicho eso. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Sebastián quiso soltar una pequeña risa, pero se contuvo.

—No hay que ser descortés con nadie.

* * *

><p>La fiesta terminó más temprano de lo que Ciel pensó y eso hizo que finalmente se pudiera retirar para llegar cuanto antes a su mansión. Estaba cansada y muy aburrida, no había tenido nada interesante qué hacer o ver en ese lugar. Además de qué quería que las miradas que iban dirigidas hacía su mayordomo se acabarán. ¿Desde cuándo un mayordomo llamaba tanto la atención? Claro, desde que ese mayordomo era Sebastián Michaelis.<p>

—Parece cansada —se aventuró a decir—, ¿quiere que llegando le preparé un té?

Ciel asintió. —Y un postre —agregó, amaba mucho los postres, más los que hacía Sebastián.

Él le iba a decir que era muy tarde para un bocadillo pero solamente por esa vez en especial consentiría a su ama y su deseo de dulces. Era una joven de catorce años que siempre lograba salirse con la suya.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. Cada uno pensando que era un amor no correspondido y qué sería completamente imposible estar juntos, su relación no tenía que pasar de la de mayordomo-ama y ama-mayordomo, ambos lo sabían y trataban de aceptarlo cada uno como podía. Tratando de conocer gente nueva, tratando de dejar de pensar en el otro, pero era casi imposible.

Los sentimientos eran muy difíciles de ocultar.

Sebastián sabía que Ciel era su ama, que no debía de pasar esa raya con ella, pero era imposible. A pesar de qué él era muchísimo mayor que ella, su ama había logrado despertar un interés en él, amaba mucho sus expresiones que se encarga de disimular, le gustaba cuándo se sonrojaba o cuándo trataba de ocultar que se encontraba enfadada.

Su ama era adorable y a él le gustaba mucho ella.

—No bailó con nadie —comentó, tratando de qué la plática no muriera, a pesar de que sabía que su ama no quería tener ningún trato con él.

Ciel se quedó callada, no había bailado con nadie porque con la única persona que deseaba hacerlo, no le dejarían bailar. Sabía muy bien de qué los señalarían o les dirían algo y quería ahorrar todo eso, además de qué dudaba mucho que Sebastián la invitará a bailar.

—No bailo muy bien.

—De todas formas, su pareja tiene el deber de hacer que usted se acople bien a la música. La persona con la que bailará la podría ayudar a bailar bien y si llegará a pisarlo, estoy seguro de qué la perdonaría.

Ciel sonrió un poco y se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

—¿Tú me ayudarías a bailar?

Sebastián quedó impresionado por la pregunta, pero luego se recuperó y sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

><p>Llegaron finalmente a la mansión Phantomhive, Sebastián estaba por escoltar a su ama hasta su dormitorio, ayudarla a cambiarse y luego bajar por el té y postre prometido. Pero al parecer Ciel tenía otros planes, le había ordenado a Sebastián cumplir con lo que había dicho en el carruaje, él no se negó, rápidamente y con una elegancia propia de él, buscó la música adecuada para bailar con su ama.<p>

Se sentía extraño, nunca había pensado en qué en verdad su ama aceptaría sus palabras; considerando su comportamiento anterior, dudaba mucho que ella quisiera tan siquiera acercársele, pero ahora estaba dispuesta a bailar con él. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio? No lo sabía y por el momento no le importaba.

Finalmente encontró la música y la colocó dónde era debido. Se acercó poco a poco a Phantomhive y le tendió la mano en señal de invitación para bailar. Ella observó fijamente la mano que Sebastián le ofrecía y sintió que su corazón latía más rápido de lo común. Ahí estaban de nuevo esos sentimientos. Aceptó la propuesta y poco a poco empezó a bailar con su mayordomo.

Era sin duda alguna lo más hermoso que jamás le haya pasado, Sebastián la guiaba muy bien, sentía que no tocaba casi el piso y aunque nunca le había gustado eso de tener que bailar en pareja, en verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

Observaba fijamente al mayor y sus expresiones, estaba sonriendo, pero no por ella. Por la música que escuchaba y trataba de acoplarse a ella, lográndolo con éxito. ¿Amaba Sebastián la música? Se preguntó y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de qué conocía muy poco a su mayordomo. Se sintió mal, probablemente hasta las mucamas sabían más del pelinegro que ella misma.

Su rostro formó una expresión triste y Sebastián se dio cuenta de esto.

—¿Sucede algo, ama? —Preguntó deteniendo sus pasos.

Ciel maldijo interiormente, quería seguir bailando pero sus pensamientos la habían llenado de inseguridad.

—No me gusta.

Sebastián parpadeó muchas veces, tratando de interpretar esas palabras, al final no lo logró.

—¿El qué? —Se separó un poco de ella, tal vez no le gustaba que estuviera cerca.

Ella se quedó plantada en su lugar, bueno ya lo había dicho y era hora de escupir todo lo que su corazón tenía guardado. Una vez ella fuera rechazada las cosas podrían seguir un rumbo normal o tan siquiera eso esperaba.

—Que te comportes tan indiferente conmigo. Que ya no sonrías para mí, que no te preocupes, que les hagas más caso a otras personas que a mí. —Él quedó impresionado—. Que le coquetees descaradamente a las otras personas enfrente de mí, que no puedas negar ningún favor de nadie más, que las mucamas y todas las chicas de dónde vamos se te queden mirando. —Tomó aire y prosiguió—: Que seas muchos años mayor que yo. No me gusta tener sentimientos hacía ti, Sebastián.

Se formó un silencio entre ellos dos; Ciel se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, no estaba arrepentida de lo que acababa de decir, ¿para qué? Era todo lo que su corazón había estado guardando todo ese tiempo, desde que había conocido a Sebastián le había parecido atractivo y luego él se ganó un lugar en su corazón. Un lugar que solamente debería de ser para su prometido, pero qué tenía su mayordomo.

Todo eso no le gustaba, tampoco que si se enteraban de qué estaba enamorada de él, los separarían con el único fin de qué ella lo olvidará. No era justo, la vida que estaba viviendo no era para nada justa.

Sebastián por su parte seguía sin poder creer que su ama había dicho todo eso, él tenía sentimientos por ella, pero eso era algo totalmente diferente a que su ama también los tuviera para con él; se sintió un poco mal de verla tan cabizbaja por su culpa, ¿tendría que decirle la verdad y alimentar los sueños que tenía? ¿O tendría qué mentirle y conformarse con verla feliz con alguien más? Estaba en un dilema, él era el qué tenía que tomar una decisión buena para él y su ama.

Pero, ¿cómo no decirle a Ciel qué desde qué la había visto le había parecido hermosa? Ciel Phantomhive era hermosa, no existía otra persona como ella, tenía ojos azules como el cielo, tan hermosos que fácilmente podrían pasar por dos joyas difíciles de conseguir, su cabello gris, con una tonalidad casi parecida a la del carbón, c_asi;_ y también el largo de éste era hermoso, le llegaba casi a la cintura, largo y siempre atado con algunas ondulaciones. Ella era pequeña de estatura y eso hacía que cuándo se enojará, diera una imagen tierna o qué él veía tierna.

Porque él amaba a su ama.

—A mí tampoco me gusta tener sentimientos hacía usted, _my lady._

Ciel levantó el rostro impresionada. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué tenía sentimientos hacía ella? Y además, le había vuelto a llamar como solamente él sabía hacerlo. ¡No tenía que haber escuchado mal! ¡Sebastián le correspondía! Estaba feliz, demasiado qué su primer impulso fue abrazarlo a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. Cuándo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, trato de separarse, pero las firmes manos de Sebastián rodeando su cintura se lo impidieron.

Él estaba correspondiendo el abrazo y ella estaba siendo completamente feliz.

Se quedaron así un rato, lo suficiente como para expresarse sin palabras los sentimientos reprimidos.

—Quiero mi té y mi postre —comentó después separándose un poco de él.

Sebastián rió y entonces tomó a su ama entre sus brazos, ella no se resistió y paso sus manos por el cuello de Sebastián. Él la llevó a su habitación, la ayudó a cambiarse y después bajo para ir por el té y el postre.

Ciel estaba en verdad feliz, tanto que se había tirado en su cama mirando el techo, pero no de una manera melancólica como antes cuándo pensaba que su amor por Sebastián no era correspondido, ahora lo veía sonriente, no podía creerlo todavía. Sebastián, su mayordomo, correspondía sus sentimientos a pesar de ser mayor que ella.

¿Cómo era posible? No lo sabía, pero prefería no preguntar.

Antes de qué pudiera decir otra cosa su té y postre llegaron, además de la sonrisa de Sebastián brindada solamente para ella.

Ambos estaban felices.

* * *

><p>Cuándo Ciel cumplió quince años, sus tíos optaron por organizarle una fiesta en grande, una que ella no deseaba. Nunca le había gustado bailar ni nada por el estilo y mucho menos le había gustado el hecho de que Sebastián su novio y mayordomo tuviera que trabajar en su fiesta y a ella no le gustaba para nada las miradas que le mandaban o que sus primas lejanas se le acercaran demasiado. Oh, tenía tantos celos que tenía que aparentar para que nadie de su familia quisiera separarlos.<p>

El precio a pagar por estar juntos era demasiado alto. Pero ella lo estaba pagando con gusto.

La fiesta terminó demasiado tarde como para su gusto, estaba cansada y no veía a Sebastián por ninguna parte, ella había sido escoltada por Tanaka hasta su habitación y cuándo preguntó por Sebastián, el mayor le dijo que no lo había visto después de que la fiesta terminará y qué probablemente estaba ocupado limpiando el primer piso.

Suspiró frustrada y después de colocarse su pijama, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Su cabello se encontraba suelto debido a que no había dejado que Tanaka se lo cepillará argumentando que estaba demasiado cansada. Aunque eso era una verdad a medias, lo cierto era que quería ver a Sebastián. Él solamente le había deseado feliz cumpleaños en la mañana antes de alistarla y ya no habían vuelto a cruzar ni media palabra.

Lo extrañaba; su calidez, su sonrisa, su manera de hablar, sus chistes, sus ojos y sus labios que ansiaba tanto tocar. Sebastián no la había besado a pesar de tener más de dos meses de ser novios, siempre le daba pequeños besos en la frente, en la nariz o en la mejilla. Pero ella ansiaba un beso de él. Deseaba saber cómo se sentirían los labios de Sebastián contra los de ella y lo que más ansiaba era que su primer beso se lo diera él.

Se suponía que tenía que guardar su primer beso para la persona que iba a hacer su esposo, pero Ciel no lo conocía y no sentía absolutamente nada por su prometido. Así que no le importaba mucho si sus labios eran profanados por alguien más, después de todo, su corazón lo había sido.

Cerró los ojos involuntariamente, el cansancio empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, ella no quería acabar con su cumpleaños así, sin la mirada de Sebastián sobre ella, pero no podía hacer mucho si él tenía otras obligaciones. Su cuerpo poco a poco se empezaba a sentir más liviano, señal de qué estaba entrando en sueño; su mente poco a poco se desconectaba de la realidad para viajar al mundo de los sueños, ese dónde podía ser feliz por un rato.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio como una sombra, quiso despertar, pero se encontraba cansada.

—Creo que llegue tarde —la voz la reconoció, era de Sebastián.

Se levantó de golpe, frotándose los ojos para poder enfocarlo bien gracias a la luz de las velas.

—¿Sebastián? —Preguntó, seguía con la vista nublada, pero esos ojos carmín eran irreconocibles.

—¿Esperaba a alguien más? —Y de nuevo esa sonrisa que ella amaba. Negó y él sonrió mientras se acercaba un poco a su cama y sacaba una caja—. Feliz cumpleaños, _my lady._

Ciel tomó el regalo y sonrió levemente, todavía no se creía el hecho de qué él le había regalado algo. Quiso abrirlo en un dos por tres pero tampoco se quería ver demasiado emocionada. Le daría vergüenza y se sonrojaría.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Ciel en privado? —Gruñó—. Y… Gracias.

—De nada. —Hizo una leve reverencia y agregó—: La dejo para que descanse…

—¡No! —Exclamó y luego bajo la mirada apenada por lo que iba a pedir—: ¿P-Puedes recostarte conmigo y esperar hasta que me duerma?

Sebastián sonrió y pensó por un breve momento lo linda que era la chica frente a él. Se sentía dichoso de poder conocer mejor que nadie esa faceta tímida de Ciel y en cuánto amaba verla nerviosa cuándo estaban a solas. A pesar de llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, ella siempre se sonrojaba en su presencia.

Le gustaba provocar en ella esas sensaciones.

Por eso dejó el candelabro en una pequeña mesa de manera que había en la habitación y se acercó poco a poco a la cama de su ama. Ella se hizo a un lado para que el cuerpo de Sebastián se adentrará en la cama y una vez fue así ella se acercó y se recargó en su pecho, después sintió como las manos del pelinegro se aferraban a su cintura atrayéndola más hacía él.

Sonrió y se acurrucó más, los latidos del corazón de Sebastián eran sin duda alguna la música que necesitaba para conciliar el sueño definitivamente y dormir como una bebé.

—¿Te divertiste en tu fiesta? —A él le costaba mucho hablarle sin tanta formalidad, pero hacía un esfuerzo porque sabía que a ella le molestaba eso.

—Hubiera preferido estar todo el día contigo —dijo con evidente enojo—, pero en lugar de eso estuviste sirviendo a mi familia y…

—Es mi trabajo —la interrumpió dándole un beso en la frente para qué el ceño fruncido de su ama se fuera—. Lamento que no te hayas divertido.

Ciel suspiró y se acurrucó aún más, tenía mucho sueño, pero estar con Sebastián valía que estuviera despierta unos minutos y hasta horas más. Las noches de repente se habían convertido en los únicos momentos que ambos podían estar juntos profesándose su amor, pero siempre a puerta cerrada y solamente cuándo todos estuvieran dormidos.

Sí, era frustrante estar escondiendo lo que realmente sentían. Pero el miedo a ser más separados era mucho más grande, tanto, que para no perderse mutuamente preferían esperar ansiosos a que el firmamento se oscureciera.

—No importa.

Sebastián acarició los cabellos grises de la joven, le encantaba jugar con ellos y más el olor que desprendían, podría estar así toda la noche solamente mirándola tratando de aguantar el sueño solamente por él.

Sonrió y siguió observándola, le encantaba el rostro de Ciel, se enamoraba cada día más y más de ella, tanto que cada día tenía que contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla y besarla. Ante todo era alguien mayor que ella y, desgraciadamente o afortunadamente, su mayordomo.

—Ciel… —mencionó suavemente pero lo suficiente como para qué Phantomhive lo escuchará y abriera los ojos de golpe dándose cuenta de que Sebastián estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, tanto que la hizo sonrojar; podía sentir el aliento de él sobre los labios de ella y Ciel esperaba ansiosa que un beso aconteciera.

Lo había estado esperando tanto, quería probar los labios de Sebastián, quería que fuera él la persona que profanará sus labios, quería que fuera él el primero en todo en su vida. Porque lo quería, lo amaba, estaba segura de eso. Sebastián era la persona con la qué con gusto moriría y estaba seguro de qué él opinaba lo mismo.

Él se acercó cada vez más y finalmente el besó tan anhelado por ambos llegó, fue un besó tierno, que transmitía todo los sentimientos que ambos no podían gritar a los cuatro vientos. Un beso que no solo recordarían para siempre, sino más bien un beso que marcaría un nuevo inicio en su vida. Un beso que había logrado reafirmar que ambos estaban dispuestos a pelear por su amor cuándo la hora de hacerlo llegará.

—Feliz cumpleaños —mencionó Sebastián cuándo se separaron y después sonrió.

Ciel se sonrojó y cuándo estaba por decir algo, los labios de Sebastián se volvieron a posar sobre los suyos.

Había sido un gran cumpleaños sin duda.

* * *

><p>La felicidad para ambos parecía tan efímera que temían perderla de un día para otro, por eso disfrutaban cada momento que podían juntos. Pero una tarde mientras Ciel revisaba las cartas que habían llegado se dio cuenta de qué una era de su prometido, se puso tensa y eso lo notó Sebastián quién inmediatamente se preocupó y le preguntó que pasaba. Ella no respondió y rápidamente se apresuró a leer la carta.<p>

Tenía miedo.

Sabía que la carta podía decir cualquier cosa y a tres años de cumplir la mayoría de edad, su prometido podía decirle que deseaba adelantar la boda (después de todo él era dos años mayor que ella) y si así era, ella no podría negarse. Aunque eso significará separarse de Sebastián y era algo que no deseaba.

Leyó la carta de una manera desesperada, tratando de encontrar algo malo, sin embargo no encontró nada de eso, al contrario, lo que decía la carta la beneficiaba. Sonrió cómo nunca antes lo había hecho y su primer impulsó fue correr hacía Sebastián y abrazarlo.

Él se sorprendió por la acción. ¿A qué se debía la felicidad de su ama? Se preguntó, pero esperó paciente a que ella le dijera la razón de su felicidad.

—Mi prometido ha roto el compromiso —dijo suavemente—, encontró a alguien que ama y se va a casar con esa persona.

Sebastián quedó perplejo.

—Lo que significa…

—¡Sí! —Interrumpió ella—. Soy _libre_.

Él sonrió y se acercó a la joven, la abrazó por la cintura, la volteó y la besó.

Sebastián sintió que una preocupación se le era quitada, uno de los temores había sido que el prometido de su novia llegará y le dijera que iban a casarse y qué tenía una fecha lista para la boda; se había tratado de preparar mentalmente para eso pero nunca se hacía a la idea de qué eso pasará. Pero ahora no tenía por qué sufrir más, el mundo parecía sonreírle a ambos y al amor que se tenían.

Y que lucharían porque permaneciera.

* * *

><p>Sebastián había salido gracias a qué era su día libre y ese día si lo utilizo para salir. Ciel se encontraba en su oficina sin nada interesante que hacer y sin nadie con quién deseará conversar; veía el collar en su cuello a momentos cada vez que recordaba a su pareja. El collar con un pequeño diamante azul le gustaba mucho, podía deducir que Sebastián había estado buscando mucho tiempo un regalo así, dado que ese tipo de piedra era muy difícil de encontrar.<p>

Sin contar que contractaba con sus ojos.

Sonrió al pensar en qué realmente quería mucho al pelinegro y lo mucho que deseaba poder oficializar su noviazgo, decir que Ciel Phantomhive de 17 años de edad había logrado conquistar a Sebastián Michaelis de 22 años. Se sentía afortunada, sabía que no existían personas como su novio y eso era algo bueno, todo el mundo podrían tenerle envidia a ambos por lo bien que se complementaban y además, si oficializaban su noviazgo toda Inglaterra sabría que Sebastián tenía una novia que amaba y no se atreverían a osar coquetear con él descaradamente frente a ella.

Jugueteó un poco con la pluma frente a ella pero no encontró nada divertido en ésta y rápidamente se metió en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué pasaría si ella y Sebastián se casarán? Se preguntó, pero desechó rápidamente esa idea. En un lugar como Inglaterra dónde ella era una condesa y él era un simple mayordomo, nunca se vería bien que ambos estuvieran juntos. Posiblemente inventarían un montón de cosas, cómo qué él solo ambicionaba su dinero o tierras cuándo la realidad era otra.

Suspiró, quería encontrar una buena solución para poder ambos estar juntos.

¿Irse a otro lugar era una opción? Pero, ¿a dónde?

Por estar con Sebastián estaba segura de renunciar a su título de condesa, también a dejar de proteger a la reina; estaba segura de qué Inglaterra tenía demasiadas condesas y qué una menos no estaría mal y también sabía que su majestad conseguiría a otra persona para protegerla. Seguramente otras personas aceptarían con gusto.

Ahora estaba la empresa, su amada empresa. Esa que tanto había deseado tener y administrar como su padre o mejor que él y lo había logrado, entonces no tenía nada que no hubiera cumplido, ahora bien podía dejarle la empresa a Tanaka igual que la mansión.

Sí, ella no tenía nada de qué preocuparse y si se mostraba la oportunidad, estaba segura de qué se marcharía con Sebastián a dónde fuera.

Estaba decidida, tenía un plan y lo pondría en marcha, así que llamó a Tanaka para qué investigará por ella algo de suma importancia.

* * *

><p>Sebastián había salido toda la mañana y tarde, además de qué se había retrasado por haber escuchado algo que le había llamado mucho la atención, algo que no permitiría que pasará así tuviera que dar su vida para proteger a esa persona.<p>

Se adentró en la mansión y caminó hasta el cuarto de Ciel, sabía que ella estaría ahí y de que probablemente la encontraría dormida. No le importaba, el hecho de verla y saber que estaba bien le era completamente suficiente.

Se adentró en el cuarto sin tocar y se encontró con la imagen de su pareja sentada en la ventana mirando el cielo con fascinación, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Ella volteó al sentirse observada y se encontró con Sebastián quién le sonreía de manera amena, ella se dio cuenta de qué no portaba su traje de mayordomo, más bien vestía ropas normales, unos pantalones con una camisa blanca que no le daban un mal aspecto.

—Sebastián —dijo a modo de saludó y se aproximó unos pasos—. ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó al notar su mutismo y la sonrisa fingida que formaba en su rostro.

Algo había pasado.

Él se acercó hasta dónde estaba ella, se agachó un poco y la abrazó al momento que recargaba su cabeza en el estómago de la chica. Ella acarició los cabellos azabaches, dándose cuenta de los sedosos que éstos eran.

—Planean asesinarte —soltó y Ciel detuvo su actividad para ver el rosto de Sebastián y encontrar algún índice de mentira, pero no lo encontró—, unos hombres estaban hablando sobre eso. Tienen al parecer todo planeado. Esperarán a qué vayas esté fin de semana a ver a la Reina.

Ciel supo entonces que esa era su oportunidad.

—Es perfecto.

Sebastián se separó un poco de ella y volvió a pararse, llevó una mano a la frente femenina para saber si su ama no tenía fiebre, sin embargo parecía estar bien.

¿Acaso él había escuchado mal?

Phantomhive leyó la confusión en el rostro masculino y soltó una leve risa.

—¿Huirías conmigo?

Sebastián Michaelis dedujo muy bien lo que Ciel tramaba.

—Hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

—Perfecto, porque ahí mismo iremos.*

* * *

><p>Todo el mundo estaba impactado con lo que leía en los periódicos: Ciel Phantomhive y su mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis habían muerto gracias a un accidente cuándo viajaban en su carruaje para ir a ver a la reina.<p>

Todas las personas estaban impactadas, incapaces de creer la noticia, sin embargo la noticia describía perfectamente el estado de cómo habían quedado los cuerpos al caer al barranco y también el estado del mismo carruaje.

En otra página se leía que Ciel, al no tener familia, había dicho que si algo llegaba a pasarle le dejaría todo al mayordomo de su padre y buen amigo de la familia: Tanaka. Sin embargo éste no quiso decir nada respecto al saberse el nuevo dueño de todo, él se encontraba muy afectado y eso era notorio para todos los espectadores.

La noticia duró mucho tiempo, pero luego se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido. Todo parecía recobrar su rumbo de siempre, solamente qué está vez sin las dos personas fallecidas; muchos vieron con sorpresa de qué los empleados de qué la familia Phantomhive no estaban tan triste, al contrario, veían el cielo con gran entusiasmo y felicidad, tal vez añorando que alguien de los suyos fuera feliz.

Claro, ellos sí sabían la verdad.

Ellos sabían que Ciel y Sebastián habían ocupado ese "accidente" para huir lejos, sin muchas pertenencias, se ocultaron muy bien entre la gente y lograron llegar a un pequeño poblado no muy conocido por las personas. De hecho les estaba yendo bastante bien, eran felices y eso era lo que contaba.

Todo eso lo sabían gracias a las cartas que Sebastián les mandaba de vez en cuándo cómo respuesta a las interrogantes que todos tenían y claro, para no preocuparlos más de lo que probablemente estaban al no tener noticias de ellos.

* * *

><p>—Siento como si se me quitará una gran maldición de encima —dijo Ciel recargada en el hombro de Sebastián. Adoraba salir a caminar al pequeño parque del pueblo y quedarse sentados en el pasto mientras todos los demás habitantes pasaban.<p>

Sebastián asintió estando completamente de acuerdo. Él también sentía alivio de poder finalmente profesar el cariño que le tenía a la que antes era su ama y ahora era su novia oficialmente.

Finalmente no había nadie ni nada que les impidiera estar juntos.

—Pronto serás mayor de edad… —comentó tiempo después. Ciel volteó a verlo, ¿a qué venía eso?

—Sebastián...

Él se levantó y ella lo imitó por pura inercia, al ver que Sebastián buscaba algo en su bolsillo, la duda volvió. ¿Qué era lo que planeaba Sebastián?

Cuándo él encontró lo que buscaba sonrió a su novia y entonces se arrodilló ante la mirada estupefacta de Ciel.

—…Y podrás ser mi esposa. Si lo deseas, claro.

Ciel se quedó en silencio un buen rato, todavía sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Sebastián le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? ¡Claro que eso era! El anillo en la caja representaba qué la propuesta iba enserio.

Sonrió abiertamente y se abalanzó hacía Michaelis, lo que hizo que los dos cayeran al pasto, pero poco pareció importarles.

—¡Sí quiero! —Proclamó y Sebastián, aún en esa posición, le colocó el anillo de compromiso. Phantomhive volvió a sonreír más y más—. Ahora con esto, no podrás librarte de mí nunca más.

Sebastián sonrió y la besó, no planeaba librarse de Ciel, la amaba demasiado como para hacer eso.

Después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar ocultando sus sentimientos, ahora podían hacerlo libremente, había valido la pena todos los sacrificios hechos con tal de ahora estar así, en paz, besándose y disfrutando mutuamente de su amor.

Porque Sebastián Michaelis no quería nadie más que a Ciel Phantomhive, esa joven seis años menor que había logrado robarle el corazón. Y Ciel no podía querer a nadie más que a Sebastián Michaelis, su ex mayordomo y ahora prometido, nunca pensó que su último capricho no solamente se cumpliría, sino que también conocería a la persona con la que deseaba compartir el resto de su vida.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Se refiere a qué huirían a un lugar dónde nadie los conociera.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*Mansión Phantomhive: un pequeño foro que está en construcción que Breen Martínez y yo hemos creado para poner un poco más activo el Fandom. Si gustan pasarse son, obviamente, bienvenidos :).<em>

_Quiero aclarar (porque se me paso y me han jalado las orejas -literalmente- por no haber especificado) el hecho de que Ciel sí cobró venganza por lo de sus padres. Pero con todo lo que tenía almacenado, se me pasó ponerlo. Que descuido de mi parte, espero eso no le quite puntos al Fic._

_Espero les haya gustado, no soy perfecta y soy nueva en este Fandom. Si considera que mi One-Shot se ganó un review, entonces ¿me lo dejaría, por favor? _

_Gracias. Al._


End file.
